Ignoring the Mind and Following the Hart
by madluv4pancakes
Summary: Time for Zoe to finally choose. Fluffy Love. Set directly after season 1.
1. Chapter 1

She stood stunned and slowly closed the door as George walk away in the rain. Zoe numbly walk back to her bed room in a state of shock. Should she tell Wade? She found Wade lounging in her bed and smiled at how adorable he was. The smile slowly melt as she realized if she told him about George he would leave, probably angry. She was surprised by how strong her reaction to that thought was. She did NOT want him to go anywhere. Not yet.

She climbed back in bed beside him and snuggled against his tan toned chest. He was so warm. "Lavon OK? Whats wrong, Doc?" Wade asked Looking down at her.

She looked up and paused a smile broke across her face. He really was so cute sometimes. She shook her head. "Nothing. You still hungry?" He laughed and kissed her hard.

They never did make it to the kitchen.

When Wade woke up alone in Zoe's bed he took it as a bad sign. For the second time since he showed up at her house he felt his heart sink. The first time being last night after Zoe answered the door. When she came back in the room she looked distracted. He had immediately assumed she regretted it already, but she hugged him close and when he asked what was wrong she gave him the most dazzling smile and he couldn't help but take her again.

He got out of bed, pulled on his dress pants and shirt with out buttoning it. He stuck his head in the few room in the carriage house with out finding her. Walking down the hall way he saw her standing out side through the screen door. Pausing, he came up with a plan. He could NOT let her over think things, so he would just have to distract her until she wanted him (and only him) the way he wanted her. He needed to show her he was exactly what she needed.

Zoe stood on her porch breathing in the after storm air. The sun was brightly shining and the ground had mostly dried, but it was humid. Horribly humid. She needed a plan. She would have to face Wade. The question was what to do when the moment all too soon arose. She didn't regret last night and to be honest even if she could go back with the knowledge George was going to call off his wedding she was pretty sure she still would have done it. But now what?

She just wouldn't encourage him. Once she figured out what she wanted she would tell him of her choice. Until then she wouldn't encourage nor would she discourage him.

She heard the screen door creak open. His chest flush up against her back, Zoe felt Wades warm breath on her ear.

"Hmmm. So hot." A shiver ran down her spine at his obvious innuendo. "I know just how to cool us down." Wade rapped his arms around Zoe lifting her clear off the ground and started walking toward the lake.

"NO! Put me down!" She squealed. He stood in the lake laughing. Her legs were lifted so she wouldn't get wet, but Wade jerked her so she thought she was gonna fall and dropped them down. When he tossed her forward and she just barely landed on her feet. "You are so lucky I'm wearing shorts!" She growled as she turned to walk out of the lake.

Just as she pasted him, Wade grabbed her turning her so she was in her original position facing away from him. Bending his head he once again whispered in her ear.

He had been in this exact spot not even 12 hours ago in the pouring rain. George was so anxious to talk to Zoe he just couldn't wait any longer. It was 10 am; she should be up by now he reasoned. He knocked repeatedly with no answer. As he stood wondering where she was when he heard her distinct squeal. He ran at top speed expecting to find her in distress. George skid to a halt unable to believe his eyes. He watched as Zoe tried to stormed out of the lake separating her and Wades houses only to have Wades arm snake around her waist and pull her flush up against him. Wade bent his head and whispered something into Zoe's ear. Much to Georges surprise she through back her head and laughed. _I thought they hated each other. _George thought. _Well, they certainly seem cozy now! _Just as he turned to leave the heard Lavon's deep voice ring out.

"Have you guys seen Burt Ren-" The Mayor cut of mid-sentence as he took in the scene. A slow wide smile spread across his face. "It's about damn time! Ya'll's sexual tension was starting to make me uncomfortable."

Although to far away to be positive George was sure Zoe blushed. Wade just chuckled. She however ignored the comment and walked closer to Lavon. "Hay Lavon. Wanna join us?"

"Sorry Doc, I'm not into that kinda thing." Wade teased with a devilish glint in his eye.

"WADE! Don't be a perv!" Zoe scolded. The three of them continued to tease and bicker still unaware of George's presence. He watched as one of his oldest friends, the woman he was in love with and the man that had an affair with his fiance, ex-fiance now, carried on like they had not a worry in the world. He turned, walked to his truck, slammed the door, and drove away hurt and angry but unsure if he had the right to be.

**Authors Note: I wasn't going to post any unfinished stories, But I'm stumped. Feel Free to tell me what you would write next. This is my first ever fiction. Be Kind.**


	2. Chapter 2

After an awkward breakfast with Wade and Lavon, where the subjects of George and Lemon's wedding and Zoe and Wade's "sleepover" where avoided, Zoe left for work. So OK, her whole no encouraging Wade plan hadn't really worked. Although she tried to act angry Zoe had enjoy this mornings "dip."

Zoe had the practice to her self since Brick called saying he couldn't come in, probably to take care of Lemon. It was 3 o'clock and no one had come in, so out of boredom Zoe tried her hand at shooting rubber bands in her empty trash can across the room. Letting go of the band, she watched as it bounces of her bookshelves and landed on someones foot. Glancing up at the owner of the foot Zoe caught her breath when she saw George standing in her doorway looking down at the purple rubber band. After picking it up he slowly walked over to her desk and sat in the empty chair across from her all with out either one saying a word..

"Are you with Wade?" Zoe's jaw dropped. His face had not a hint of emotion on it. He almost sounded bored.

"What would make you think that?" she squeaked.

"When I went to see you this morning, I saw you and Wade in the lake. Look, if I misinterpreted what I saw then I want to be with you. I wanna make us work, 'cause I think we'd be great together. But if you want to be with Wade you need to do that. I just ended a relationship were we had feelings for other people but ignored them. I can't do that again." With out waiting for her answer he stood and left.

It was time for her to choose. Zoe leaned back in her chair and mentally went over each relationships pros and cons.

George was exactly what she always looked for in a man. Kind, smart, funny, attractive, he was what she had always had in mind. He fit in with her plan. Then there was Wade gorgeous, spontaneous, sweet Wade. When she was with Wade she could be herself. She didn't feel like she needed to be perfect like she did with George. (Not that George would ever ask that or expected that of her.) Wade had hurt her and she had hurt him, but looking back she realized all the hurtful thing Wade ever done or said he did because he liked her and was scared of rejection. (Not that he'd EVER admit that.) George was who her head wanted, Wade was who her heart needed. Considering her name and profession seemed unwise to ignore her heart.

She needed to see Wade NOW!

Lucky Wade had a short shift today so he was home by at 5 o'clock. As soon as he walk into the Rammer Jammer this morning he immediately heard about the wedding being called off. After spending all day listening to everyone's theories on George and Zoe, Wade was NOT in a good mood. She was gonna pick Golden' Boy. There wasn't a doubt in his mind. Wade had nothing to offer her. His best chance at being with her was to be her rebound guy, then at least he could be close to her even if he was her second choice. But now he didn't even have that. GOD, how he wanted her. This morning had been wonderful. Seeing her smile at _him. _Laugh with _him. _But since the second he heard the news he could not get rid off the ache in his chest.

Wade stood when he heard his porch creak and front door slam shut. Next thing he knew Zoe was on her toes in front of him with his face in between her tiny hands kissing the daylights out of him. When they finally broke apart for air he rocked back on his heels and tried to unscramble his mind.

"Ahhhh...'Ay Doc. Watchya doin'?" He choked out.

"George called of the wedding and I didn't care. He said he wanted to be with me and he offered me what I've wanted since I came to Bluebell, a relationship with him. But I could only think of you. How much I enjoy being with you. You're so different than what I thought I wanted. You're more open to change than I am and you're more relaxed than I am and some times you're...well frankly ridiculous. I need all those things in my life." She took a long deep breath because she hadn't really breathed at all during her speech. " Oh and you're really good in bed."

Wade laughed at that last part as relief and shock lanced through him. He grabbed her and kissed her hard and passionately. "I think its time I took you on a proper date. How about you cash in that rain check?"

"Maybe tomorrow." She said as she pushed him towards his bed.


End file.
